Sirens
by AB18
Summary: It's a new year for the marauders and Lily,but it's going to be different since Sirius cousin aka James best friend has finally came to Hogwarts and they found themselfs in a new level of fun. Sorry,first rrected since there were missing words.


I don't own any of the characters but Kat.

I don't own Harry Potter Saga.

Everyone was bussy that day, there were childrens running to say goodbye to their older brothers,kids getting ready for their first year and the older ones playing cool while their mother's were saying goodbye and crying loudly.

A dark haired girl walked through the crowd,as soon as she became notice there were whispers everywhere,she had been MIA for the last year and a half, of course only a part of the crowd knew her and the ones that didn't just stared at her with curiosity, she seemed familiar, someone that looked like somebody else but they didn't get it till the first yell was heard.  
-KITTY KAT!

Everybody turned to see the four boys that had been there for the last six years.  
For the ones that didn't knew the girl everything became clear,except for the bimbo girls that couldn't hide their jealousy to the nickname that the well known handsome boy had for the unknown person.

-SIRIBOY!- she scream.  
It had been a while since she last saw that jerk. She missed him and the rest of the gang.  
The marauders hugged the girl.

-Bloddy hell! Where have you been Katrina Black?-shout the handsome James Potter while staring at the electric blue eyed girl

-It's that the way to say hi to your best friend Jimmy? And where is that infamous red haired girl that Sirius talked about?  
-shut up Kat!  
-Where have you been cousin dear?- said Sirius. -It's been a while.  
-Come on! I'll tell you later, I need to find my girls.

And like if they had been convoke the two girls they were talking about appered.

The first one was a long legged brunette girl with green eyes and her name was Alyssa.  
The second one was also long legged blond girl with brown eyes and her name was Beckah.

The girls hugged like there was no tomorrow till a scoff sounded behind them.

Everybody turned to see who was the annoying person ruining the moment.

-So you are back, huh?-she shout to Kat- The trio of bimbos it's complete again!  
They turned to see a way to annoyed blond girl with pale green eyes. The girl reminded them of an agry chihuahua.  
-Shut it March, if you don't have friends it's your problem. Said Beckah just as annoyed as oh so Saint March was.  
The girls had trouble with her since they first met, almost fifteen years ago,the curious thing was that they were now seventeen (sixteen in Kat's case ) and nothing had would always get into a fight for something little and March would shout at them how they were just idiots.  
-Someday I'll punch you Clark and neither Black or Grimm will be able to save you.  
-Why don't you come and try March? You said it yourself the trio is back and you know better than anyone that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. By the way,did you just got uglier this last year? Said Kat with a smirk on her face. She never really liked March and being a bitch with her was her speciality.

-Calm down girls. Said Remus -Let's go inside.  
Curiously their cabin was in front of March's and some red haired girl that James seemed to like.A LOT.  
-So, ready for this year guys?

…...March and Lily Evans Cabin…...

-Who is she? another of Potter's bimbo girls?. Said Lily as she watched James hug the black haired girl and make her laugh.  
-Actually she is Black's cousin, most annoying person in this planet,even more than Clark or Grimm. She is always acting like she is the Queen of everything,that's why their trio (Clark,Black and Grimm) it's called Killer Queens.-said March with a disgusted expression.  
Now thinking it she did looked a lot like Sirius Black thought Lily. She did had those electric blue eyes that Sirius had, she also had dark kinda blue hair and the way she smirked was way to similar to Sirius smirk.  
That's when she decided that she didn't like the girl. She looked self-centered and bratty,she was well dressed with her black skirt and a white corcet, she had this look on her eyes that told Lily that she was just as mocking as her cousin and that was one of the things that Lily hated the most about Sirius Black and James Potter. They were always mocking somebody, they walked like they were the kings of the school and she hate it. No matter how handsome Potter looked when he was smirking or just walking. She just hate it.  
-Earth to Lily.- She heard.  
-Sorry, just got drown in my toughts, Whats up?

-Just that Potter has been staring at you this whole time and I think he is coming.  
And she was right because in that moment James Potter walked into the cabin.  
-Hey Evans! How was your summer?  
-Go away with your bimbo ,Potter.  
-Hey! I'm here. Rude. -she hadn't notice that Kat was standing behind Potter.  
-But I'll forgive you, I'm Kat Black, Sirius cousin and bestie from Jimmy Bean.  
-Kat, dont call me Jimmy in public. -Said James.  
-Come on! Don't be such a little girl.  
-Are you done? I'm Evans and I really don't care who you are or what you are to the other Black or Potter,bratt.  
-Now that was rude, u sure you like her James?.  
Kat was confused, she didn't think she had done something wrong, she was actually polite and friendly because she understood that this rude girl was important to James, she knew she looked a little bit bratty but that was no reason why the girl(was it Lily her name?) Had just jump into conclusions. Sirius came behind her and hugged her while whispering to her ear:  
-Keep calm Kitty Kat, she is just like this.  
It was hard for Kat because her temper was like a little bomb, if you pushed a little you could find yourself the next day covered in dragon poop or worst.  
-Fine.-she whispered back and got out of the cabin.  
Everyone was silent until Remus said.  
-that was rude Lily.  
-I should probably go after her.  
-Bye James.- said Sirius.  
-I think it was awesome-said March after James had left.  
-is it because you are a psycho bitch?  
-Alyssaaaaa.-said Remus with a tired tone.  
-Listen to Lupin, Grimm.  
-Could you all just get out? I'm not in mood to bear the whole "marauders & killer queens" thing.- told Lily.  
-Come on guys, let's go.  
….with James and Kat…  
-Kattyyyy!  
He found her sitting on the floor of the hallway.  
She looked stressed and he started thinking how hard it was for her not chant Lily.  
She was genuinely his best friend.  
They had met when they were just baby's and since then they had stick went to all those "pure blood" balls together and they would have the time of their lives dancing and making pranks. That's why he liked being with her, she was funny and challenging. He knew her like he knew himself and even if they had been out of touch this last year she was still his best friend.  
-I don't like her Prongs, and I think she hates me. Like really hates me.  
-She doesn't hate you, she just wasn't in mood.  
-Come on Jimmy, don't be dumb.  
-what do you mean?  
-Open your boring eyes James! She is jealous! Wich means she likes you!  
-I don't think so…  
Kat just rolled her eyes at him, he was a moron if he didn't realize that Evans liked him. That was making Kat worry, she didn't had anything against the girl but what if she hurt James? He was her bestie to the very end, they had being doing everything together since…EVER! She had never attended to Hogwarts but they were always in touch. Except for this last year. She didn't know this Evans girl and she would hate if this girl broke James heart because she knew that even if James acted like a bad boy he was naive and sweet, and if Evans broke his heart he would lose what make him so… James, she just hoped that she wasn't wrong and Evans actually liked her friend enough to not break his heart because if she did she would probably find the worst enchantment and throw it at her.  
-Hey now that we are alone would you mind telling me where the heck have you been this year? I know it's been hard after you dad's death but…  
Her dad's sounded weird, like if they were talking about someone else's death. With her mom had been a little bit more easy, she was six and had her father to look out for her, she had her mom's brother (uncle Adam) taking her on big shopping trips in Egypt to make her happy. Why Egypt? Because her mother's linage was from there.

-What are you thinking Kat?  
-Remembering when my mom died.  
Even if they didn't say it they both tought about the same thing.  
It was when they promised each other that they would stick together as one always and forever. Not even Sirius knew about it and that was a big deal.  
-Where did you go? I was sick worried and so were Sirius, my mom, my dad and the girls.  
-I know ok! I'm sorry I'm so self centered and I don't care about anyone else.  
-Don't push me away Katrina

He knew what she was doing, she did this everytime,she was letting you in and then she realize what she was doing and POW! You were far away again.  
So he did the only thing he did all those times,he huged her, she stayed still, trying to calm down and think that he was James, she could always trust him no matter what.  
They were silent until she spoke.  
-I was in Egypt with uncle Adam and Tracy.

…..…with the marauders and the girls…..  
When Kat and James came back they found a very uncommon scene, Remus had cheerios all over his face with Alyssa sitting in his lap, Sirius was on the space for the suitcase and Beckah was sleeping on the floor.  
-Bloddy hell! Are u back together?-shout Kat.  
-That is what you find odd? Not the fact that I am up here and Becks on the floor?-said Sirius.  
Alyssa and Remus just watched amused how the cousins had their little spat, it was always funny watch Sirius and Kat shout names at each other ,but if you used that names both of them would probably kick your ass.  
Kat was right, even if they hadn't been together for a while they were now because they really missed each other, you could say they were the golden couple of the generation, at least the REAL couple because Sirius and Beckah always acted like a couple and they were nothing but friends.  
-I'm tired, would you let me sleep?-said a very upset Beckah from the floor.  
-Come on Becks-said Sirius opening his arms so the girl would rest in his shoulders-let's sleep.  
At the end all of them were fast asleep, On one bench were Alyssa and Remus, she was on his lap while he hugged her, next to them were Sirius hugging Beckah and in the bench in front were a fast asleep Kat with her head on James lap and a thinking James.  
He knew it was going to be an amazing year,he had both of his best BEST friends with him and he was waiting to make the prank of the starting year,that was going to make Lily angry,and he didn't want that, she was really special to him and he liked her a lot, did he loved her? He wasn't sure, he COULD love her but,how could he love her if she didn't even like him? He wished Kat was right and Lily had feelings for him but how would he figured it out?  
Talking abou Kat…from his angle of view you could easily see a little tatto with the form of a shen on the side of her neck, he knew it was a shen because years before Kat's mother died she showed him a few of Egyptians words and that's why he knew that "shen" symbolised eternity. He would make sure this year was awesome for Kat, as the captain of the quidditch team he had to select new members and he knew that Kat was an excellent chaser thanks to all those summers playing with her and Sirius, he wished Remus would join the team 'cause he was a great keeper but Moony said that he wouldn't apply for the team so it was a big NO, Sirius was already on the team, they had started together on it and he was like his right hand, he hoped the first game would be against those bitches of slytherin because God knew they were his last favourite people on this planet.  
-James-he heard a whispering voice, it was Sirius.  
-She told you where?  
-Yep, Egypt.  
-Moron, I should have imagine that she would be there.  
And then Sirius went back to his beauty sleep.  
While the boys were talking Lily watched how James looked at the Black girl, she knew that she had been rude but it was like a reflex, was she jealous? She didn't know that you could be jealous of someone that you didn't like, or, did she actually liked him? Thinking about it was making her dizzy so she focused on the girl asleep on James lap, she had never heard of her but…  
Now she started to remember, last year Potter was very happy because he had received a letter of some girl they called "K", Black was happy too but she had though that she was just another idiot behind the famous James Potter so she didn't pay a lot of attention. Mary (March) had told her that she was annoying and apparently she hated the girl with all her heart, but why? She knew that Mary knew a lot o people since both of her parents were well known wizard's, she also knew that was why she knew Black (boy) and Potter. But, if Katrina was from that circle, why did she never went to Hogwarts like them? It was odd.  
In that moment the Express stoped and everybody started to descend, she hoped this would be a great year, it was the last time they would all be together so it had to be special.

When the boys and girls woke up they started to go down, James went to take out Kat's suitcase and he almost fell to the floor.  
-Do you have a dead body inside here Kat?

-What?ohhhh, sorry-and with a simple swig of her wand the suitcase didn't felt so heavy.  
-Kat surely brought all her closet-said amused Alyssa

-that's not true, just a little part of it-murmured Kat They all started laughing until they saw a tall figure that they recognized as Hagrid.  
-Hey Hagrid said everybody.  
The guys had first met him when Dumbledore had thrown a winter ball in the great room of Hogwarts. It had been ages ago but Hagrid still remembered that day and that was how he recognized Kat.  
-Kat!-he said-it's been ages since you came here, you have grown up a lot.  
-Thanks Hagrid-she said with a sweet smile, the semi giant had been very nice to her when they met and Remus had told her that he was like that since then.  
-Well kids, I have to take Kat so she gets select with the first year.  
-Great, I'm going to be the old one with a butch of babies.  
-Come on Kitty you can mock them, it's going to be fun.  
-Fine, bye guys.

When they got to the Salon they went to sit on the Gryffindor table, they were all pretty sure that Kat would end up with them because they knew that she totally belonged there.  
Remus got to sit next to Lily and since they were friends they had a nice chat.  
-Hey Lils!  
-Hey Remus, how was your summer?  
-Pretty awesome, we stayed at James' s house and had a lot of fun.  
-Really? And did Black girl stayed there too?  
-We didn't know she was in town before today.  
-Where is she by the way?  
-with the freshmen, for the whole selection you Lily, why do you ask so much about her? Are u jealous?

-Me? Jajajaja no, not at all-I just want to throw her from the astrology tower she though- I'm just worry, I'm praying to God that she won't cause a lot of trouble with Potter and the other Black.  
-Then God hates you because Kat it's just like Sirius on getting into trouble, she adores pranks.  
-Oh God.  
In that moment the doors got open and the freshmens got in following Kat like if she was their queen.  
Professor McGonagall came in with the sorting had and went to the little bench that was in front of the teacher's table.  
She called Kat's name.  
-Katrina Cleopatra Black

And then everybody heard Kat say:  
-Oh God, couldn't you just left it in the Katrina? Sometimes I hate my parents.

Some people started laughing and even Dumbledore had a smile on his own.  
With that Kat started walking focused on the bench and with a smirk that said that she would rule Hogwarts. Of course in the inside she was practically dying of nervous, she was afraid she would fall and roll all over the floor like a baby panda.  
Thanks to the Gods she didn't fall and got to the bench safely. They put her the sorting had and of course, being Kat she started talking with him.  
-Well hello magic sorting had! Did you miss me since the last time we saw each other?  
-Kat-the sorting had said politely-You've changed a lot.  
-Yeah, they say that a lot, sooooo what house?

-Well I see a lot of different things in you, you know your way with people so they end up doing what you want, you are smart and brave, I guess that you've had to proof your bravest lately so I have to say Gryffindor!  
The marauders started cheering but it was no surprise at all, they saw that one coming.  
Sincerely they didn't pay lots of attention to the other kids because they started talking and eating like there was no tomorrow until the time to go to sleep came and they had to girls had a Only-the-three-of-them room since they had asked personally to McGonagall and the guys had the same.  
It was going to be an awesome year.


End file.
